Decisions And Family
by imma-pink-buble
Summary: Oneshot with Tyson, Hiro and their dad. No pineapples. Don't know where to put it so it's going in family and hurt/comfort... Please review, there are probably a few mistakes but oh well... It's a bad title ... I know... xxxx


_I'm actually going to write a proper one-shot. It's going to makes sense and you won't be like "What just happened?" at the end. Plus it's going to be somewhat serious. As in I'm not going to be like **"pineapples"** or stuff. I'm only doing it because I saw this story (it was shorter than this and I changed it a bit) on a like on facebook and I thought it fit Tyson a lot. I'll write it when I finish this and I'll tell you where I got it because it's also on a website. So I guess you have to read this now. Okay, story time!_

_Tatsuya Granger is Mr Granger who is Tyson's dad. Just in case you didn't know as I am using that name in this. I think Tyson's mom's name is Yoshie, I'm not sure._

* * *

><p>Tatsuya gazed at the midnight sky. It had been weeks since he had any time to himself. He tried to remember the last time he had seen the sky as it was now; he couldn't. The sky, as it appeared to him, was dark and gloomy with very few flickers of light. As he looked out upon the sky he began to think of his wife, who had recently passed away. He imagined her hair, her eyes and her laugh. He thought of all the things he would do just to hear her laugh one more time or to see her smile. To hug her and tell her that he loved her.<p>

He smiled apologetically as he left his window, as though he wanted to spend more time by himself, with his memories. Leaving his room he decided to check on his youngest son, Tyson. He slowly walked towards the boy's room, taking extra care as to not wake the young boy. Tatsuya carefully opened the door, just enough to see into room. Looking inside, Tatsuya stood still staring at his son.

Tyson has wearing his pyjamas and had his navy hair under a blue and red baseball hat. He was standing on top of his bed, with his hands in the air, smiling contently at the ceiling.  
>It seemed as though he was listening to somebody speak.<p>

Not sure of what to do or say, Tatsuya simply asked him what he doing up so late. He guessed he wouldn't get an answer. He thought Tyson would just smile and go back to sleep. However he did get a reply.

Turning his head to look at his father with his hand still in the air, he whispered that he was "Holding hands with mommy."

Tatsuya took a step back and stared into nothingness, he thought of the words his son had just said. Giving a meek smile he entered the room and sat down on his son's bed. He watched as Tyson sat down too and as he waved good-bye to his mother.

Tyson had already got in to his bed and was smiling weakly at his dad. "Mommy said hi", Tyson whispered, as he nodded off to sleep. Tucking in his son, Tatsuya gave him a hug and a light kiss on the forehead before he gently took off his hat and placed it on the side of his bed.

He waited at the door before leaving and only left once he was sure Tyson was asleep. Turning around, Tatsuya could feel the tears building up behind his eyes. He tried to hold in the flows of tears but it was too much. Leaning against the door, he let the tears fall freely down the side of his face. He couldn't hold them in any longer.

While he was crying he heard a door open. Wiping his tears away, he could feel his hands tremble. Hiro had just arrived home from babysitting a neighbour's child and was on his way up the stairs. He noticed his father outside Tyson's room. Unsure of wither he should say something; he stood beside his father, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Tatsuya looked at his son and told him what happened. He also told him that he had decided earlier that month that he was going to do research on bit-beasts; before Yoshie died. He said that he wouldn't be around the house for much longer.

He explained that when he will be home, it will only be for brief periods of time as he didn't like staying around the house anymore. There were too many memories in the house and it hurt him knowing that his wife wasn't there anymore. It also hurt him as he wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with his children.

Hiro just nodded his head; he was planning on telling his dad that he knew about it already and that he wanted to go with him. Before leaving his father, Hiro told him that he gave the hat to Tyson as he was going to join to him on his research later. He also said that he's saving so he can accompany him on the expeditions to other countries.

Tatsuya gave Hiro a weak smile and hugged him before he they both went to their rooms.

Tatsuya looked out the window before going to sleep. The sky, however, looked different; it was still dark and gloomy and only had a few glimmers of light. But all he needed was that light, that light was his hope, his hope was his sons and his wife.

* * *

><p>So yeah…. Now it's time to kill the "mood" I tried to make… So what do you think?<p>

**Oh, here's the story I got this from :**

A lady at my church died from breast cancer.

That night, her husband walked into their 2 year old daughter's room.

She had her hand raised in the air.

He asked her what she was doing.

"I'm holding hands with Mama."

Her innocence GMH

**Review please and thank you! **


End file.
